


As You Wish, As You Feel

by deLioncourts



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Accidental Kink Discovery, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Feminization, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Oppa Kink, keonhee just wants to be an anime maid, let keonhee fuck, youngjo service top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deLioncourts/pseuds/deLioncourts
Summary: For Keonhee it’s about the sensation. The soft contrast of nylon along the bare expanse of his long leg. The smooth leather hugged tight around his thigh. Denim itches, rough and restrictive; but here, tucked in lace and draped in chiffon, his skin prickles with a delight that’s almost electric...
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Keonhee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	As You Wish, As You Feel

**Author's Note:**

> i'm here again with another entry in my quest to lewd keonhee in as many ways as possible. this is my first time dabbling in a couple of these kinks so hopefully everything comes across ok. mind the tags as per usual. enjoy!
> 
> big thanks to Han for helping me edit because lord knows i just be putting words in because they sound cool and not because they actually make sense.
> 
> title is from WJSN's "As You Wish" which is just a shameless plug to check out their discog because it's flawless.

The box arrives on a Friday just as Keonhee finishes his last class. The packaging itself is inconspicuous but it’s what’s inside that has him almost taking off his own finger with the scissors and a shaky hand as he cuts open the tape. 

It had taken him weeks to find the final (and honestly the most important) piece. He’d seen it while scrolling through a website from some sponsored post on instagram and for once he was grateful to the internet for selling his information to third party advertisers.

The dress is wrapped in a bright candy colored tissue paper with a note from the seller nestled on top. An extremely well drawn anime style maid with an endowed chest he’s glad he’ll never possess for the sake of his own back thanks him for his purchase. His breath whistles through his teeth in awe as he pulls the dress from the box and lets the garment unfurl. It’s perfect.

He lays it out on the bed and goes to his closet, digging through the carefully placed obstructions to retrieve a small shopping bag from where he’d hidden it in the back. Dumping its contents out next to the dress, he can’t help the excitement that begins to well up in his chest. Every accessory from the stockings to the trim of the panties compliments the main piece wonderfully. The back of his neck begins to warm as he imagines himself in the entire ensemble. 

He checks the clock on the nightstand. Youngjo’s not due to be off work for a while yet. He has time.

Fumbling over nervous limbs, he tosses his hoodie to the floor and begins to change. With every piece he puts on he feels more and more like he’s going to vibrate out of his own skin. Like he’s keeping some enthralling little secret all to himself. He knows full well people do this all the time, whether for conventions or costume parties or even sexual roleplay. But Keonhee for some reason has always been wary to take the plunge until now. Afraid of the implications, perhaps, or what people might think. Or what it might uncover that he’s yet to really sort out in his own head. 

All he knows for certain is what he can feel. What he can touch with his own hands and see with his own eyes. 

For Keonhee it’s about the sensation. The soft contrast of nylon along the bare expanse of his long leg. The smooth leather hugged tight around his thigh. Denim itches, rough and restrictive; but here, tucked in lace and draped in chiffon, his skin prickles with a delight that’s almost electric.

And then there’s the color palette. The dress he chose is an ombre of light pastels, fading from baby blue to pinks and whites. His petticoat is a vibrant lavender that flutters beautifully with the twist of his hips. The pink bows on the lace of his wrist cuffs are a perfect complement to the roses embroidered on his garters. He’d chosen well, albeit he’s almost rueful that he hadn’t picked out a matching wig. Another time perhaps. 

He’s so engrossed finally admiring the full picture of himself in the mirror that he doesn’t hear Youngjo return home. A soft gasp and the drop of his bag at the door startles him. 

Keonhee panics, stomach dropping like he’s been dunked in ice. He had meant to show him eventually, to breach the subject with a little more finesse. His face burns hot with embarrassment and he scrambles through a multitude of excuses in his brain but something in Youngjo’s face stops him. 

Under the layer of initial shock he looks almost pensive, eyeing him thoughtfully as Keonhee shifts his weight awkwardly in place. Keonhee can practically see the gears in his boyfriend’s head whirring and he worries the inside of his cheek between his teeth just waiting for him to _say something._ Then Youngjo smiles. 

“You’re early,” Keonhee croaks, looking down at his hands like they hold the secret to the universe.

“It was slow so they sent us home.” Youngjo approaches with tentative steps and takes Keonhee’s chin in his hands, tilting his head to coax him to look him in the eyes. “What’s this all about?”

It’s not an accusatory question by any means. If anything, Youngjo's lilt holds a sincere curiosity that settles the rattling of Keonhee’s nerves. 

“Well I just- I thought…I don’t know. I thought it’d look nice.” Keonhee can barely manage above a whisper. He gives Youngjo a pleading look and hopes he won’t press further. He isn’t even sure he could give him a solid answer if he tried. 

“It looks more than nice. You look stunning.” Youngjo’s smile is genuine and his hand against Keonhee’s cheek is reassuring and sure. Keonhee lets out a long relieved breath he didn’t even know he was holding and feels his anxiety start to melt with the touch. They’ll probably talk about it later, cuddled up on the couch when he can get his brain in order. But for now, this is more than enough. “Let me see.”

Youngjo steps back and takes Keonhee’s hand, leading him to spin in place so Youngjo can take in the full scope of his outfit. His eyes follow the flow of the skirt and he can feel his gut twist with the movement of the fabric as it flits along the tops of Keonhee’s thighs. 

“Well, now I will say I feel a little silly for being jealous when we went to that cafe in Japan,” Youngjo jokes, trying to further ease the mood. 

Keonhee’s laugh is loud and bright, and when he covers his mouth with his hands the lace makes the movement so charming, Youngjo thinks if he weren’t already in love this would be the moment where it happened.

“I can’t believe you thought I was going to leave you for a cafe maid. I really wasn’t lying when I said I was just admiring her outfit.” 

“You look better than she did anyway,” Youngjo says. And he absolutely means it. “Now get over here and let me kiss you. This week has been exhausting.” 

Keonhee is more than happy to oblige. He skips over on socked feet, wrapping his arms around Youngjo’s neck and meeting his lips with a happy sigh. He feels so light, like something wonderful has started blooming inside of him. He knows he could live a thousand lifetimes and never meet someone as caring and accepting as the man in front of him.

“Aw, have you had a hard day?” Keonhee pouts playfully against Youngjo’s lips. “Do you want your maid to entertain you?”

Youngjo chuckles, a little breathless. “Maybe I do.”

Keonhee walks him back so he’s seated comfortably on the edge of the bed. His eyes kindle with the beginnings of a prurient flame as he sweeps gracefully into Youngjo’s lap. Keonhee kisses him slow, relishing in the feeling of Youngjo’s hands wrapped in the soft layers of the dress that ruffles around hips. He licks at the swell of Youngjo’s bottom lip, his hands making quick work of his tie, pulling it from his shirt and tossing it to the floor so Keonhee can get his mouth on the warm column of his neck. 

They let the tension build at a leisurely pace. Keonhee hums a pleased noise when Youngjo runs his hands up his stocking clad legs. The difference in sensation as Youngjo’s fingers trace a pattern on the tops of his thighs is intoxicating. The newness of it makes every touch feel heightened, Keonhee’s nerves lighting up with an explosive sensitivity that has arousal flooding through his veins faster than he’s used to. 

Youngjo grips one of Keonhee’s garters in his hand, running his thumb along the seam where bare skin meets leather. Keonhee keens and clutches his hands in Youngjo’s collar. He’s already half hard and trying to resist the urge to grind down into Youngjo’s lap. There’s still one little secret beneath his skirt, one bit of lace Youngjo still hasn’t seen.

He isn’t given much of a choice to hold out any longer when the hands on his thighs slip higher. A sharp gasp leaves Youngjo’s mouth as Keonhee groans into his neck, pulled down by the meat of his ass. 

“Oh my god…look at you,” Youngjo breathes, voice thick. He lifts the front of the dress and traces the hardening outline of Keonhee’s dick through his panties. His eyes are dark and blown wide when Keonhee leans back to meet his gaze. Youngjo gives him a light squeeze and Keonhee bucks in his hold. “Dressed up so pretty for oppa.”

Youngjo is so mesmerized by the sight of him that he doesn’t even register the word when it leaves his lips. What he does register is Keonhee gripping his shoulders so tight that even through his shirt he’s sure to bruise.

“Fuck ‘jo…what the fuck,” Keonhee groans, the sharp sting of unexpected arousal making his head spin. 

“I-I’m sorry. It just slipped-” Youngjo doesn’t have the chance to get a proper apology out before Keonhee’s mouth collides with his. It’s rough and wet and their teeth clack in a way that’s almost painful, but Youngjo chokes on a moan as Keonhee presses closer and licks into his mouth, delighted in this unexpected turn of events.

Eventually they break apart for air, panting in small breaths through the haze hanging like a storm cloud above them.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Youngjo has to be sure. He always does whenever they try something new.

“It’s more than okay.” _It’s perfect,_ Keonhee thinks. 

Youngjo runs a gentle hand through Keonhee’s hair to steady him. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want…” Keonhee hesitates. Just like the dress this is something he’s always wanted to try but never been confident enough to express. But now that he knows Youngjo wants it too he can’t stop the words from spilling out. “I want to be a good girl for oppa.”

Youngjo feels like the wind has been knocked from his body. He inhales, trying to keep his voice steady as best he can. This isn’t about him. “I know you do, baby. Why don’t you show me.”

Youngjo shifts Keonhee’s body in lap, adjusting his position so he’s straddling one of his legs. Keonhee trembles beautifully when Youngjo guides his hips in a long, steady grind. 

“L-like this?” Keonhee catches on quickly, circling his hips and panting soft whines with every delicious bit of friction against his cock. 

“Yes. You’re doing so well.” Youngjo leans to press feathering kisses along Keonhee’s cheek, letting his hands swim leisurely in the various ribbons adorning his waist as Keonhee fucks against his thigh. He nips at the sensitive lobe of Keonhee’s ear and smirks at the whimper he earns in response. “I could watch you all day. You look so gorgeous, babygirl.”

Keonhee’s hips stutter at the pet name. He’s so hard he can feel himself leaking in his underwear already. With a wave of shame that makes his stomach clench hot, he wonders if Youngjo can feel it. What it would be like to get so wet it makes a mess on his expensive pants. If Youngjo would tut at him and make him clean it up.

“ _Fuck,”_ Keonhee gasps. “Youngjo…please.”

Youngjo shifts and tenses his leg and Keonhee ruts down hard with a heady moan, the desperation lapping at his insides. 

“Please what, angel?” Youngjo meets his eyes with a saturnine desire that makes Keonhee shake. “You needy little thing. Use your words.” 

“Touch me,” Keonhee whimpers.

Youngjo grins, deviously sweet. “Ask me nicely, babygirl.” 

Keonhee’s cheeks flame and he bites his lip. He knows what he’s asking and it’s as much for Youngjo as it is for him. 

“ _Oppa_ ,” he begs, the word sounding high and wrecked in his own ears. “Touch me. Please. I’ve been such a good girl.” 

Youngjo’s eyes flicker and he grabs Keonhee by the hips, tossing him down on his back against the bed. The display of strength makes Keonhee squirm and Youngjo’s aura is borderline predatory as he looms above him. He feels so exposed laid out like this, chest heaving and dress bunched around his waist. He twitches with the urge to close his legs but Youngjo’s grip on his garters is firm as he pries them open even further. 

“Now now, don’t be shy,” Youngjo coos, dipping to place a chaste kiss to Keonhee’s lips. “My pretty little baby, let oppa see.”

He slips a hand under Keonhee’s skirt and gives him a firm stroke, stopping to swipe his thumb along the damp head of his cock. Keonhee keens a mortifying sound and fists his hands in the sheets, Youngjo’s words and his fingers making him frantic with barely a touch.

“So desperate for me, darling?” Keonhee can only whine in return and it makes Youngjo swallow hard. He’s not unaffected himself, straining against his slacks with the need to take Keonhee apart. To take care of him in the way he deserves. “You’ve been so brave, babygirl, let me give you what you need.”

Youngjo moves down to settle between his legs, grinding his own hips against the mattress to relieve some of the tension. He kisses his way up Keonhee’s inner thighs, kneading the sensitive skin between his teeth and savoring the way Keonhee cries and shivers with every press of his lips. Youngjo pins Keonhee’s hips against the bed to stop him from writhing so he can mouth at him over his panties, moaning with delight at the sopping mess he’s making with his tongue. 

“ _Youngjo!”_ Keonhee nearly shouts, struggling against his hold, babbling as his eyes well with tears. “ _Oppaoppaoppa please.”_

Youngjo takes pity on him, pulling his soaked underwear down his thighs and dropping them to the floor, moving back in to finally get his lips around his cock. He hollows his cheeks and takes him down to the base; once, twice, three times before Keonhee’s seizing and coming down his throat with a wracked sob. He swallows it all with a satisfied groan, licking him clean until Keonhee is weakly tugging at his shirt. 

Youngjo crawls up the bed and pulls Keonhee into his arms, letting him nuzzle into his side. He brushes his sweaty hair out of his eyes and places a tender kiss on his forehead.

“Hey beautiful, you doing okay?” Keonhee hums and nods against his neck.

“Thank you,” he whispers, voice a little hoarse but grateful. “For everything.”

“Of course.” 

Keonhee slings a long leg over his hip, bringing Youngjo flush against his body. 

“Did you?” Keonhee looks down and registers the wet spot on the front of his slacks. “From that?”

Youngjo shifts, suddenly embarrassed. Keonhee just giggles lovingly and kisses him soft and languid. 

“Don’t laugh at me,” Youngjo sulks, shoving lightly against his chest. “We all have a _thing_.”

Keonhee’s eye glint mischievously.

“We sure do, don’t we, oppa?” 

Youngjo narrows his eyes and digs his hands into Keonhee’s sides, smiling as he squeals with laughter and bats at his arms. He knows they still have a lot to sort out. But he’s glad they can do it together. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you as always for entertaining my nonsense. 
> 
> comments and kudos keep the dream alive!
> 
> If you're 18+ my Twitter is here if you wanna yell at me.


End file.
